Kat McGee
Kat McGee is one of the original nerds in Surviving High School. Kat's main storylines were her relationships with Brendan and Spud. As of now, she has graduated from Twin Branches High and is most likely in university. Storylines Kat has a crush on Brendan and is angry when she finds out that Dinah also has a crush on him. Kat asks Brendan out first and they start dating. However, Kat becomes extremely over-protective of Brendan and tries to keep him away from Dinah. Travis attempts to steal Kat from Brendan, although Kat turns him down and Brendan gets in a fight with him. Kat's ex-boyfriend, Spud, becomes desperate to win Kat back. Brendan's friend, Hector, who dislikes Kat, tries to help Spud win Kat back in an attempt to keep Brendan away from Kat. Spud and Kat then kiss although Kat does not tell Brendan. When Dinah has to write a short story for literacy club, Dinah chooses to write about her situation going on with Kat and Brendan and she tries to discover more about Kat in order to write the story. Dinah is shocked when she finds out about how Spud and Kat kissed. Kat is nasty towards Dinah because of this although Dinah convinces her to tell Brendan about what she did. Brendan is furious when he finds out and breaks up with Kat. Spud and Kat then start dating. Kat has since graduated from Centerscore High. Personality Kat is heavily controlling of her boyfriends. Kat initially broke up with Spud, because he wasn't paying enough attention to her and she turned paranoid when Brendan wasn't paying enough attention to her. Kat is also over-protective which was shown when she was nasty towards Dinah as she was worried that Brendan liked her. Kat is bossy and feisty. Appearance Kat has long, black hair with a black and gray hat on top of it. She wears purple circle glasses, along with a matching purple top. Relationships Romantic Interests Spud Dudley Prior to Break A Leg, Kat used to date geeky Spud, who she broke up with for being a loser. While she was in a relationship with Brendan, Kat kisses Spud, after he professed his love for her, but keeps it a secret from Brendan. After being dumped by Brendan, Kat goes back out with Spud. Brendan Berg At the wrap party for the school play, Kat meets Brendan, and the two hit it off. When Dinah expresses an interest in him on the Europe trip, Kat reacts angrily, and immediately asks Brendan out. He and Kat have been dating ever since, although Kat seems very paranoid and jealous about Brendan’s time. Kat has cheated on Brendan, kissing her ex, Spud, when he confessed that he still had feelings for her. She is determined to make a go of things with Brendan, however, and stay away from Spud. In "Writer's Block" Kat tells Brendan that she cheated on him, and he dumps her instantly. Rivals Dinah Nightingale Kat greatly dislikes Dinah, as the two simultaneously liked Brendan. She consistently warns Brendan to stay away from him, although Brendan disobeys this rule. Dinah, who is doing a literacy project about her conflict with Brendan and Kat decides to do research regarding Kat and learns that Kat kissed Spud. Kat is nasty towards Dinah because of this, although Dinah convinces her to tell Brendan about what she did. Age Kat appeared in the early episodes of Season 3 at Centerscore High although later on this year, Kat was said to have graduated at the end of Season 2 at the same time as Spud meaning that her Season 3 appearance was a mistake. Kat is currently in her fourth year of college. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nerd Category:College Kids Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters